Never Too Late
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: First part in a collection of drabbles about a song and a relationship, Musical Moments. RLSS  friendship or slash, depends on how you take it


**A/N: Had way too much time on the airplane and decided to write little stories to go along with the songs playing on my iPod. Hope they're entertaining! **

* * *

><p><span>Never Too Late<span>

(Friendship Severus/Lupin, Snupin if you squint)

_This world will never be what I expected__  
><em>_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

Severus stood in front of the bar door scowling. He had had enough. For the past two weeks Lupin and Potter had been two ghosts wandering around, mourning Black. Enough was enough. Severus had never liked Black. It was common knowledge that he hated him. there was a war going on. Potter and Lupin did not have time to stop functioning. Lupin had spent every night the past week drinking himself into oblivion and then getting laid with whatever warm body he could find. And it seemed that no one was going to attempt to get Lupin out of his funk, so Severus would have to do it himself. Then Lupin could work on Potter.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own__  
><em>_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late__  
><em>

Severus pushed open the door and slid into the bar, hiding in the shadows. The bar was dark, damp, and fairly disgusting. Severus found Lupin, sitting with a brunette at the back corner table, drinking what looked like a glass of bourbon. Severus wrinkled his nose, disgusting. Severus preferred a nice glass of red wine himself.

_No one will ever see this side reflected__  
><em>_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

Sighing, Severus looked around the bar. He had to find a way to convince Lupin to get his life back on track without stunning him, strapping him to a chair and giving him a piece of his mind. He'd attempted a version of that after an Order meeting and had met a blank, uncomprehending face. That was when Severus's eyes fell upon the open mike and stool that stood at the front of the room. Severus mind went back to the summer before his sixth year. Lily had dragged him to a karaoke bar and they had happened upon Remus Lupin. Lily had shoved him onto stage and convinced him to sing and Lupin had said that he had a wonderful voice. That had been the last time he'd sang in front of an audience. Severus slid along the wall in the shadows to the front and flipped through the book of songs. His eyes caught the lyrics of one particular one.

_And I have left alone everything that I own__  
><em>_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Severus stepped up to the man in control of the mike. "I would like to sing."

The man raised his eyebrows as he took in Severus' image, black jeans, black sweater, black shoes, his black eyes and his hooked nose. Generally, the men who sang here were looking to seduce. This guy looked like he was in for a serious rejection.

"Mate, you sure you want to?"

Severus pursed his lips, "I do believe this is an open mike?"

The man nodded, "Your choice mate. Your name, the song and sing away."

Severus sighed and went up on stage. "My name is Severus," Severus watched as Lupin's head popped up to stare at the stage, his eyes growing wide. "And I will be singing Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. I am singing this for a friend of mine who has…forgotten that he still has a life to live."

_Even if I say it'll be alright__  
><em>_Still I hear you say you want to end your life__  
><em>_Now and again we try to just stay alive__  
><em>_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back__  
><em>_The time we've lost can't get back__  
><em>_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected__  
><em>_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright__  
><em>_Still I hear you say you want to end your life__  
><em>_Now and again we try to just stay alive__  
><em>_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late__  
><em>_It's not too late, it's never too late_

Lupin's eyes had gone abnormally large, the amber orbs having lost a bit of the wildness that had seeped into them the past two weeks. Severus stepped off stage and was surprised when a redhead greeted him.

"Professor. Thank you," Charlie Weasley said to his former Potions Professor. Charlie glanced at Lupin, "Moody had me keeping an eye on him. But this is the most aware I've seen him all week."

Severus nodded and turned to see Lupin rising from his booth seat, leaving his drink and the company. Mission accomplished. Lupin met his eyes and Severus could see the gratitude in them. Wanting to escape as soon as possible, Severus nodded and swept out the door.

The next day Severus received an unsigned note, but he knew who it was from regardless.

_Your voice is still wonderful. Thank you Severus._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own HP, that's all JKR, and Never Too Late belongs to Three Days Grace.<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
